


The Job

by Skyson



Series: Stakeouts or Makeouts? [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coulace, First Time, M/M, Okay There's a LITTLE Plot, PWP, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: Coulson has a surprising reaction to Jeff going undercover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inspieos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspieos/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> This is actually not my first Coulace fic, though it is the first one that's getting posted. This ship isn't very big, I know (it's probably more like a boat right now!) but those of us who enjoy thinking about these two are having fun in our little boat, I think :) I definitely am.
> 
> The timeline is dubious, just somewhen after "The Patriot" episode.

Lifting his chin as he straightened his shirt collar overtop the dark green sweater he had layered, Jeff caught Coulson's eyes in the mirror.

"Whaddya think?" Jeff asked, trying out the Irish dialect he'd been working on. Coulson smiled a bit mysteriously, and stepped closer, handing over a pair of squarish black-framed glasses. As Jeff straightened them on the bridge of his nose, Coulson nodded approvingly.

"The beard definitely helps."

"Not much of one." Jeff pursed his lips, not quite frowning, but close. He rubbed the heavy scruff on chin. "Itches." He complained, and Coulson smiled again, knowingly.

"Good work on the accent, too. Ready to go?" Coulson stepped back so Jeff could move away from the mirror and cross the room toward his dresser. "Senator Nadeer's meeting with the head of foreign affairs is still scheduled for 1900 local time. Our best scenario would be in and out well before then."

"Of course, I was at the briefing." Jeff reminded him carefully. Coulson squinted his eyes in humour. Sometimes he forgot that Jeff had been training with Daisy for more than a month now. He had a better handle on things as an Agent, these days, compared to before.

"Hm. Come here." Coulson commanded, and Jeff raised his eyebrow as he faced the real Director. As Jeff secured his watch on his wrist (with a tracking device implanted inside, just in case), he realized that Coulson's eyes were directed toward his hair.

The next thing he knew, Coulson was running his fingers through the slightly longer locks. Jeff's hand froze on his wrist, eyes widened at the casual contact. Coulson was concentrating on mussing up Jeff's hair, not noticing (or choosing not to) Jeff's surprise.

"It's only been a week since you last had it trimmed? You're right, it does grow fast." Coulson murmured as he finished, lowering his hands and tilting his head to the side to check out his work. "That's better," he reached up one more time to loosely pull downward through the front of Jeff's hairline. "Not so put-together."

Jeff blinked at him, and Coulson just stared at him for a moment, an inscrutable look on his face. Then he suddenly stepped back, out of Jeff's space, and turned toward the door.

"I'll meet you in the garage." Coulson told him, disappearing down the hall.

"Thanks." Jeff said in confusion toward the empty doorway.

 

**< ><><><>**

 

"What the hell is that?" Daisy wondered as she ran into him in the hall, not far from the main entrance. She was just getting back from an op as he was about to head out.

"A sweater." He replied dryly, giving her a look. Her eyes widened at his voice and she switched her gaze from his clothing to his eyes.

"What is _that_?" She exclaimed, his jaw catching her eye first. He sighed and rolled his eyes, propping his hands on his hips.

"A _beard_. What're you, blind?" He grouched, mostly out of nervousness. Coulson would be on comms the whole time, but he was going to be performing this op mostly by himself. "Well, more of a five o'clock shadow, really," he muttered, glancing down at his jeans and making sure he sufficiently looked the part. Daisy was gaping at him now.

"Why are you talking like that?"

He frowned, picking his nail at a tiny speck on his thigh, not answering her.

"Feckin' hell, I knew I should've brushed my teeth _before_  I got dressed." He complained, and Daisy's eyes widened.

"Ready, Director?" Coulson announced his presence as he headed their way from the lab. He almost seemed to be bouncing on his toes, he was so full of energy. The three of them were not alone in the hall, so they had to keep up 'Director Mace' appearances.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Jeff sighed, having successfully removed the dried spot of toothpaste from his jeans. He focused back forward, and realized Daisy was still staring at him. He frowned at her, mildly uncomfortable.

"I am... _strangely_  turned on right now." Daisy commented, making Jeff grin and laugh awkwardly, and suddenly he was familiar to her again.

"We've got to go," Coulson said as way of apology to Daisy, resting his hand on her shoulder for a moment. "It's good to see you back in one piece. I'll check in when we land in Dublin." He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a little smile before heading out toward the garage. Jeff hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something to Daisy, but he just shrugged apologetically and followed after Coulson.

Daisy turned around and watched them leave, tilting her head to the side a little as she got a good view of both of their jean-clad behinds.

She smirked, and then turned and headed in the opposite direction, further into the base.

 

**< ><><><>**

 

"I don't think you understand," Jeff argued darkly, his dialect managing to grow stronger as he became angrier. 'Think' almost sounded more like 'tink'.

Coulson shifted in his chair and bit his bottom lip. He wasn't worried about Jeff handling himself in the room, no, that was going fine. As smoothly as they had expected.

Coulson's problem was quite similar to what Daisy had mentioned before they'd left HQ.

And now that he was sitting alone in the back of the darkened communications van, Jeff's voice right in his ear, well... he felt like a Level Five agent again. This was embarrassing, and his only reprieve was that Jeff himself had no idea.

"Here in Ireland," Jeff was saying, "we've had laws helpin' out the Inhumans even before most people knew they existed! You can't go back on them now. You can't bow down to this Yankee wank!"

Coulson felt a surge of pride at the vehemence in Jeff's voice. He felt a surge of something else too, but he did his best to ignore it.

He started to have a thought that he wished Daisy were here to witness Jeff fighting for her people, but then he looked down at his lap, and he decided against that thought. Better that she wasn't here.

He grimaced, pressing the heel of his hand down against the bulge in his pants that was a little bigger than usual. Now was not the time to be aroused. He had to focus, pay attention to what was going on through the comms and the cameras, in case Jeff needed his help.

**\----**

"Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?" The foreign relations officer threw his hands up in annoyance. "We're bound by the Sokovia Accords just like everyone else!"

"That doesn't mean you've got to militarize against the Inhumans!" Jeff returned, his head twitching to the side just slightly as he registered a noise through the comms. Coulson didn't say anything, so he focused back on the room.

" _Peacekeeping_ , that is all." The man was correcting him, giving him a dangerous look. Jeff only blinked back, and the other man sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll _make sure_  their orders are clear for _detainment_ , and not shoot to kill." He raised his eyebrow up at Jeff. "Rest assured if any of those men out there feel threatened they'll do what they'll have to."

"I understand." Jeff nodded, settling his shoulders back, clasping his hands together behind his back. "We would just like as little bloodshed as possible here. On _both_  sides."

Coulson sighed into the mic, and Jeff inwardly frowned, wondering if he'd fallen asleep. It'd barely been passed an hour; Coulson should be better trained than that.

"Thank you, Mr..." The officer frowned, and Jeff supplied for him,

"O'Malley, sir."

"Mr. O'Malley." He just looked exhausted now, and focused toward the files on his desk, clearly dismissing Jeff. "You let your bosses at the consulate know that I've got things handled within our borders. They needn't worry. And I'll... I'll keep an ear on this Senator."

"Take everything she says with a grain a' salt, sir." Jeff pushed, and the officer waved him away.

"Yes, yes."

"Thank you, sir." Jeff told him meaningfully, and the officer nodded, freeing him to leave.

As the guard led him out of the building, Jeff let his shoulders drop slightly as the weight of the mission slipped away. It worked. It had taken a couple hours of arguing, but it had worked.

Another noise through the comms made Jeff narrow his eyes. It sounded...strange. Familiar in a way that he couldn't immediately place, but it made the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

"I'm impressed," The guard muttered once they were out front, stopping and pulling open one of his pockets to reveal a pack of smokes. His Irish was thick and northern, and Jeff had to take a moment to register what he had said. "Smoke?" The man offered, and Jeff shook his head politely, though he did stop next to the guard, shoving his hands into his pockets, sensing a conversation.

"Impressed?" He wondered a bit incredulously. The heavyset man snorted. Jeff sincerely hoped he hadn't been made, because even with the training Daisy had been giving him, he wasn't sure he could take this guy. His neck looked about as wide as Jeff's own bicep.

"You had family that turned?" The guard asked, and his curiosity sounded innocent enough.

"Friends." Jeff told him quietly. "Good friends."

"They been locked up?"

"Heh, not yet."

Coulson quietly sucked in a breath, but Jeff still heard it and he frowned. Covering up the expression by pulling his phone out of his pocket and gesturing toward it, the guard nodded and waved him off, leaning back against the wall to finish his cigarette.

"Yeah?" He 'answered' the phone, putting it up against the ear his comm unit was placed. "Phil?"

"Fuck," Phil grunted, and alarm pooled through Jeff's veins. Was he fighting someone off? Jeff jerked his eyes toward the van, but it seemed undisturbed.

"O'Malley!" Damn, he couldn't even take one step toward the van before he was being called back toward the building. He wiped the worried expression from his face as he turned to face the same foreign relations officer he'd spoken to earlier.

"Yes?" Jeff lowered the phone and slipped it into his pocket, one ear focused on Coulson and the other on the man approaching him.

"It's been eatin' at me. Where're you from?" He sounded suspicious but Jeff was hoping it was just intense curiosity.

"Here in Dublin, sir. Sandycove." Jeff answered, silently giving his thanks that he remembered his cover. Coulson was breathing fairly heavily into the comms, but Jeff still couldn't tell if he was fighting someone off or not. It didn't seem like any noise was coming from the direction of the parked vehicle.

"Ah, well, that doesn't explain it does it?" The officer, now standing in front of Jeff, was noticeably much shorter. That didn't make Jeff feel any less worried about him, though.

Okay, he would probably be less of a problem to deal with than smoking man over by the door.

"I coulda sworn I've seen you before." The officer peered up at him, and Jeff raised his eyebrow slightly.

"I don't think," Jeff hesitated as he heard Coulson hiss something unintelligible over the line. "Perhaps around the city I suppose." He gestured around them, desperate to end this conversation. For some reason a heavy feeling started settling in his gut, and he was trying to indiscreetly look around for any approaching danger. Daisy had told him that when it came down to it, in the middle of an op his gut reaction could mean the difference between mild injury or death. (She always joked that he'd never get out without at least some injury, wimp that he was. It was good natured teasing that he knew he deserved after lying in such a way to her.)

"Keep talking," Coulson urged, his tone odd enough that Jeff frowned again. The officer noticed his frown and perked up.

"I know what it is," He snapped his fingers, and Jeff's spine straightened. "You remind me a bit of that American Defense man in the news. That new Director of SHIELD."

"Really?" Jeff hoped to God his voice didn't crack like he thought it did. "Well that's odd. Never got that before."

"It's not much," The officer conceded, "but I'm sure that's why I was mistaken. I apologize for my rudeness earlier." He held out his hand, and Jeff hesitantly shook it, the questioning look clear on his face.

"You're rudeness?" Jeff repeated. Sure, he'd been a tough nut to crack, but Jeff hadn't felt any direct spite thrown at him.

"I thought you were him, you see. The Hero of Vienna." The officer rolled his eyes as he let go of Jeff's hand - which was good, because said hand was beginning to feel clammy.

"Really? Wouldn't that be a trip." Jeff laughed, and he knew it sounded awkward, but the other man laughed as well so he hopefully didn't notice. "Not him, just me. Single child, went to Trinity, moved to New York, eventually got a job in the Consulate there." Jeff shrugged and smiled widely, nonchalantly. He was starting to babble. He needed to get himself together, but Coulson was worrying him.

"Perhaps you're cousins?" The officer wondered, and suddenly his demeanor about The Patriot changed. His eyes lit up, and he stepped forward so suddenly that Jeff automatically took a step back. "Do you think I could meet him?"

"Uh..." Jeff blinked down at him. What the hell was his angle here? Why the hell was Coulson -

Did Coulson just _moan_?

"Sorry, I don't know him. I just have one of those faces I guess." Jeff shrugged again, and the officer deflated.

"Well." He straightened his shoulders, smoothed down his tie. "Regarding our previous... discussion. I'll make sure we keep tabs on the Senator while she's in the country."

"Thank you, sir. And if you could relay that information directly to me, it would certainly speed up the paperwork, if you catch my drift," Jeff winked, and the man almost smiled back at him.

"I wondered, you see, because he's one of them, the Inhumans. And you look a bit the same, I wondered if that was why you cared so much. Because you're related to him."

Jeff realized what he was getting at here, and nodded slowly.

"I see. No, no, but I have friends who were changed. Friends who still very much care about their country only to have it turning against them." Jeff licked his lips subconsciously, knowing that his heart was beating at least twice as fast as normal. Coulson needed to _shut up_. "I'm trying to keep that from happening in my home land."

"I admire that." The officer nodded. "As per your instructions, I'll forward you the details of the meeting. The Senator will never know we've had this discussion. And tell Franklin hello for me, will you? I miss that bastard."

He was talking about Jeff's fake boss, one of the men who actually worked in the consulate in New York. Jeff nodded his promise, and the other man finally turned and headed back to the building.

Jeff stared after him, eventually catching the eye of the guard, who was just putting out the butt of his cigarette. The guard rolled his eyes, clearly thinking his boss was a little nuts, and disappeared inside of the building as well.

"What the _fecking hell_  is going on?" Jeff hissed, continuing with the accent out of habit at this point. "Phil!"

Jeff strode purposefully but as calmly as possible toward the van, walking around to the drivers' side door and glancing in the window before opening the door. He only saw one shadow of a body, and it had to be Coulson. He hoped.

Three things happened at once, then; Jeff yanked the door open, Coulson's head fell back against the chair he was sitting in, and the groaning in the comms could have only been one thing.

Jeff was half inside the van, frozen, his hands propped on the driver's seatback and the steering wheel as he stared wide eyed toward Coulson.

" _Did you just_ \- " Jeff started, Coulson interrupting him in quite a pleased tone,

"God I couldn't stop thinking about how sexy you sounded."

" _What_."

"Excuse me, sir?" The voice behind him, from outside the vehicle, made Jeff start.

He immediately turned and dropped his ass into the drivers seat, turning his head to face the man who'd spoken, hoping to God that Coulson had at least slunk down and hidden amongst the shadows. Jeff was supposed to be alone on this trip, according to all the guards on this compound.

"Yes?" Jeff replied cheerily, two hands on top of the steering wheel in front of him. He knew his face was flushed, but he tried to smile through it anyway.

"You're supposed to follow me through the gates." The guard, smaller than the smoking one, gestured forward. Jeff nodded, starting the car with only mildly shaking fingers.

"Of course. Lead the way." He smiled, and the guard gave him a look as he slowly shut the drivers door for him.

"Is everything all right?" The guard asked suspiciously, and Jeff swallowed, knowing he needed to cool it. They were almost out of here, plans to keep track of Senator Nadeer in place without her ever knowing they were even in country to begin with. Just a few more feet to go, technically...

"Everything's fine." Jeff assured him calmly. "Just making sure I'd tossed my coat back there. Didn't want to leave it behind!"

"Right." The guard muttered after a moment, clearly bored already.

Jeff didn't heave a sigh of relief until they'd made it through the gates and around the next block.

He drove to the other side of town, parking near one of the pubs, all the while thinking of how the hell he and Coulson were going to break the stifling silence in the van. Once parked Jeff ripped the comm out of his ear, tossing it into the passenger seat.

Clenching his jaw, going with anger to cover up the other emotions he was feeling, Jeff turned around in the seat and leapt up, crouching beneath the ceiling of the van as he stalked toward Coulson.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jeff demanded, and Coulson just _smirked_  at him.

"You're still doing it, you know." He pointed out calmly, and Jeff pursed his lips.

"Dammit!" Jeff cursed, still with the accent. Coulson smirk widened, and he most definitely slid his gaze down and then back up Jeff's body.

"I didn't _plan_  on this, you know. I didn't... I realize it was immature." Coulson admitted. "But you know what? I don't care."

Jeff's anger deflated. It hadn't been real anger, anyway. If he really allowed himself to accept it, he'd known pretty early on what Coulson had been doing. It had just been so...unexpected.

"How the hell did you expect _me_  to handle th-this, that, when I was," Jeff stammered, frustrated, feeling very warm all over and knowing damn well why.

Coulson thought he was _sexy_. Coulson just jacked off thinking of _him_. Had Jeff been drugged back in that government building? Was he dreaming?

"I thought you handled yourself quite well, actually," Coulson replied slowly, getting to his feet. He didn't have to stoop quite as much as Jeff did, but it was still kind of awkward. "In fact, I've considered rewarding you for a job well done. You're first undercover mission as a true agent."

"Uh, well, we haven't gotten the data in yet," Jeff pointed out lamely, sitting down hard on the floor of the van when Coulson pushed down on his shoulders.

"We will." Coulson said confidently, following him down, his knees between Jeff's splayed legs, his hands on the floor on either side of Jeff's thighs.

Jeff licked his lips nervously again, swallowing as Coulson moved even closer.

"Would you like your reward now?" Coulson raised his eyebrow. "Or later?" Jeff stared wide-eyed, and Coulson looked back at him calm as could be.

"Now," Jeff croaked, cleared his throat, and managed a little more loudly, "Now."

Coulson smiled widely, looking immensely pleased by the response, and Jeff realized that for all the confidence Coulson was exuding, he'd been worried about reading Jeff wrong. (Honestly, Jeff was surprised he'd been read at all; he'd thought he'd had a pretty good handle over his crush on Coulson.

Okay, maybe it was a little more than a crush.)

Coulson kept his hands where they were now, simply tilting his body forward slightly, brushing his nose against Jeff's. Jeff couldn't close his eyes; he couldn't quite shake his wonder at the reality of the situation.

Coulson's eyes were closed as he hovered just a breath away from Jeff's lips. Jeff didn't move, didn't dare barely breathe, as Coulson seemed to savor the moment.

Coulson's mouth was surprisingly soft, when he finally did kiss him. Soft, but quite determined. He pulled at Jeff's top lip, ran his tongue against it, and was quickly granted access inside Jeff's mouth. They didn't battle for dominance, not at first. Coulson explored leisurely with the tip of his tongue, until Jeff was squirming beneath him and then he allowed Jeff to return the favor.

"God, that tongue of yours," Jeff moaned, unable to keep from speaking. Coulson kissed along his scruffy jaw, murmuring in response,

"What about it?" It was a challenge, giving Jeff the courage to admit,

"The things I've imagined..."

"Hm," Coulson hummed, brushing his nose against the curve of Jeff's ear before biting lightly on the lobe. "Like what?" He whispered directly into Jeff's ear, nibbling again before he was given an answer.

Jeff squirmed again, a hand reaching down to squeeze the the crotch of his jeans, trying to ease some of the tension gathering there.

"Like what?" Coulson repeated just a tinge harder, nipping at Jeff's neck when he didn't answer.

"My dick in your mouth." Jeff hissed, his fingers curling around Coulson's waist now. Coulson, however, knelt back on his haunches, giving Jeff a thoughtful look. Jeff whined a little at the loss of warmth, but was now able to clearly see the straining in his jeans, and he suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. He wasn't normally so quick to react.

"Huh." Coulson mused, and Jeff furrowed his brow in question. "I've thought about _my_  dick in _your_  mouth." Coulson told him casually, as if they'd been talking about the weather.

Jeff breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, acknowledging that. He eventually met Coulson's eyes to find the man smiling warmly at him, and he hesitantly smiled back, before releasing a short laugh of relief. Coulson's smile widened, and he rested his hands just above Jeff's knees.

"Since I'm already taken care of for now, why don't I see about you?" Coulson suggested, and Jeff raised his eyebrow as he gathered his courage and replied in his Irish accent,

"I did just successfully persuade the man in charge of foreign affairs in another country to provide information under the table to a man he'd never met before."

"That's right, you did," Coulson mused as if he'd just remembered, his grin taking on a different quality as he slid his hands up Jeff's thighs, squeezing, not hesitating once he reached the bulge in Jeff's jeans. He deftly opened the button and fly and didn't say another word before settling onto his stomach and pressing his mouth and nose against Jeff's underwear.

"Fuck," Jeff hissed as Coulson mouthed him through the fabric, shifting his knees for a moment and clenching his fist as a fresh burst of arousal spread through his system. Coulson hummed approvingly, one hand fisted around the opening of Jeff's jeans as he pulled them down a little lower, the other hand sliding up underneath Jeff's shirts. His fingers were hot as Jeff's stomach twitched beneath his hand.

"You've been working out, haven't you?" Coulson teased lightly, appreciating the muscles as he explored them by touch, only glancing up at Jeff for a moment before focusing back onto his lap.

After that, everything passed quickly in a bit of haze; Coulson's hot wet mouth, the vibrations of his throat when he hummed, the calluses of his hand deliciously rough as he tugged and twisted Jeff's skin. At one point his hand dipped low, lightly fingering as he did things with his tongue on Jeff's cock beyond what he'd even imagined. Jeff jumped at the sensation of Coulson's fingers, twice as sensitive because it'd been so long since he'd been touched there, and he curled his fingers around the back of Coulson's neck. Jeff didn't last long, and he would have been embarrassed by that, but Coulson looked so _damn_   _pleased_ with himself that Jeff could only gasp for air and lay there on the floor of the van, his head tilted up against the back of the driver's seat. Once he'd completely stopped twitching inside Coulson's mouth, Coulson released him and lay there between his legs, with the smuggest smile Jeff had ever seen, his cheek resting against Jeff's thigh as he watched him.

"I hope that was a suitable reward for the job." Coulson mused cheekily.

"Fuck!" Jeff exclaimed quietly. He tilted his head back down so he could look at Coulson. "Fuck," his chest was heaving for his shortness of breath at trying to keep quiet.

"Perhaps I should drive to the Zephyr?" Coulson suggested, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees again. Before he could get up fully, Jeff grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, kissing him hard and fast. Coulson returned the kiss excitedly, as if he hadn't just given his mouth a good workout.

"You should drive to the plane," Jeff breathed out after he pushed Coulson away a mere fraction of an inch. This close, Coulson's eyes moved back and forth as he looked into Jeff's, and whatever he saw there made him lean in and open his mouth against Jeff's again.

Coulson was practically laying against him, their hands in one another's hair, Coulson's shirt half unbuttoned and Jeff's sweater rumpled, when they pried themselves apart again.

"Drive. Gotta drive." Coulson swallowed, licking his lips, and Jeff let him get to his feet and climb into the drivers seat.

Jeff focused on tucking himself back together and buttoning up his jeans as Coulson started the van and pulled back out onto the street. When they cleared the city and started driving down the rural streets, Jeff slipped into the passenger seat, grinning at Coulson when they glanced at one another.

Coulson grinned back, and Jeff knew he was in trouble.

He was falling hard for the Director of SHIELD.

**< ><><><> end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Most of you know me for my Skoulson fics, and while they're my go-to ship I just can't help but enjoy a little Phil/Jeff love. I'll probably be writing a few more (definitely at least one multi-chaptered fic I'm currently working on) along with my Skoulson stuff. As a little personal update, my arm is healing, I think, and my sleepless week has finally ended with a beautiful 7 hour long sleep Friday night! Because of my sleepless nights and the injury itself, I hadn't been getting a lot of writing done. Jeff and Phil have been my foray back into the thick of things, and for that I am forever grateful to them.


End file.
